Shadow War
by RoseGhostRider
Summary: With the Giant war over, there's a new war approaching. Camp is facing a new threat, not only is back for revenge, but haves help from creatures camp and the gods never heard. Now they must get help from the person that warned them in the beginning.
1. Prolouge

**A/N:I don't own anything, just my character Rioghnach(it's gaelic, pronounced as Fiona but with a 'R'). Almost everything you recognize belongs to Rick Riordan, what you don't recognize belongs to Karen Marie Moning.**

Barrons's Books, and Baubles, Dublin, Ireland

Rioghnach's POV:

After living in Ireland all my life you would think I will be use to the rain, but sadly I am not. Well actually I am use to it, but I just got back from Egypt with da, and it was lovely there. So coming back to Ireland was tough, I wanted to stay in Egypt, but da said we had to come back, because he, which means we, have to start looking for the dark book soon.

What is the dark book? Well the dark book is actually called the Sinsar Dubh(she-suh DOO), it's a **Unseelie or a Dark Hallow that belongs to the Tuatha De Danaan.** Nobody can really what's inside the book, well I think nobody could read, da maybe. Anyways nobody can read it because it's written a language that only the most ancient Unseelie can read it, so I don't know how da going to work that at. I'm getting behind on what I'm suppose to tell you about the Sinsar Dubh, da will be mad. Like I was saying, the dark is suppose to hold the deadliest of all magic on it's worn pages.

You probably wondering why in the world does this 'dark book' concerns me, or you're thinking, it's all fake, there is no Tuatha De Danaan. Well it does concern you. I seen these creatures first hand, even fought some with the help of my da, and they are some scary and powerful creatures. You don't want to be around a Unseelie Prince or Princess, lucky for us, for you, that they are still impriosned in their icy prison, but it's only amount of time when they break loose. You see, some one, we don't know who yet, is setting the Unseelie into our world, when I find out who, I'm going to kick his fecking butt, or let da do it, either way.

You still probably wondering why it still concern you, it's only in Ireland, yeah you wish. Some of them are even in the U.S., so if a street that you use to grow up in no longers appear on the map, the Unseelie already took it over. If you see a town with cars in the middle of the road abadon, do not, I repeat DO NOT, step foot in that town, you won't make it out alive. I'm trying to help you, and you not listening to what I have to say, may end your life. When you walk down the street at night, always carry a flashlight with you, and make sure it's on, you don't want the shades to eat you.

I guess I should explain, one Unseelie to you, since there are a lot of them out there. Shades. Shades are **one of the lowest castes of Unseelie. Sentient but barely. They hunger-they feed. They cannot bear direct light, **that's why I told you to keep a flashlight on with you, it might just save your life, anyways, **and only hunt at night. They steal life by draining their victims with vampiric swiftness, leaving behind a pile of clothing and a husk of dehydrated human matter.** Now that you know at least one Unseelie being, if you can call it that, please, I am some what begging you, carry a bloody flashlight. Now if you don't believe me, and want to walk in their territory, go right ahead, don't say that I didn't warn you.

**A/N:Review. Flames are welcome, just say it nicely. If you want to co-write with me, just p.m. and we can go from there. I also need a beta, p.m. for that also.**


	2. Going Back

**A/N:The Fever Series belongs to Karen Marie Moning, and the PJO belongs to Rick Riordan. I only my character Rioghnach.**

**crazyarab101:It's a story called the Fever Series by Karen Marie Moning. I never read Artemis Fowl before.**

**Rioghnach's POV:**

_**Dublin, Ireland. May 29th**_

It's late at night, I just finished my training with da, not in the back sitting room waiting for Lord Erebus to show up. We have some important things to discuss, I have a feeling on what he wants to talk about, and I really don't want to go back to that hell hole. To have the people you thought were your friends turn their backs on you and don't belive what you say, really hurts. I told them, then I told the gods once the Titan War was over, that this war was going to happen. Did they believe? No! They shot me down, and told me that I don't know what I'm talking about. Then when the Giant war ended I told them again, and they of course they didn't believe me. They said another won't happen so soon, that the Giant war was the last major war they're going to have right now. Well they are wrong, now they are sitting in their thrones, and can't figure out what type of creatures they are suppose to be fighting, and how to kill them. Well sorry to tell you, but you should of listen to me in the first place, and you won't be in the position that you are in now.

Da was out with Uncle Rydoan and Lo, hunting the Sinsar Dubh, they are getting close to caputring it. Mac is probably with them, most likely, since she's the only one that can actually sense the book. You don't know how usless I feel when it comes to hunting the book, Mac told me I should be glad that I can't feel how the book makes her feel. I guess there's that, Mac always passed out or get sick when she get close to the book.

Silly me for not telling you who Mac is. Mac is a female, her full name is MacKayla Lane, she was actually borned a O'Connor, but she was adopted along with her sister, Alina Lane, and moved to the States. Mac never knew she or her sister was apoted until just a little over eight months, that's how long she've been in Ireland also. Mac and Alina were not allowed to set foot in Dublin, well Alina came to Dublin first to attend Trinity College. Alina died, and Mac came here because she wanted the Garda(police), to open her sister case again, she also wanted revenge. She found out that she was a Sidhe-Seer, Sidhe-Seer are all girls, and they was the one that lost the Sinsar Dubh in the first place, so it's practially their fault on what is happening now.

In September we found out who was sending the Unseelie into our world. His name is Darroc, a.k.a. Lord Master(LM). He use to Fae but was cast out of Fairy, losing his powers, and have to live with mortals. So now he's getting his revenge on the Seelie queen, Aoibheal, whom no one seen in a long time, until recently. Mac, Christian, and I found her in an ice coffin, when Mac and I went back to retrieve Christian, who was stuck in the Silvers. Don't worry I will explain all this to later, when I have time to think, and have time to myself. Because right now, I'm in the back room with Christian MacKeltar, who is a sexy beast right now, I've got to control the urge to jump on his lap.

"How are you feeling Rio?" Christian asked, closing the book that he was reading. "Don't lie, I will know." Of course you would know, you're a human lie detector.

"I don't know, my emotions is everywhere right now," I let out a shaky sigh. "I already know what he wants, and I don't want to go back there. It's just going to be Lord Erebus and me, I have no friends there, not that I need none. I wish you or Mac could come with, da can't come, with his temper and all, da won't let Mac come because he needs her here."

"I come with you if Lord Erebus say I can come with you," Christian looked at me, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Really?" I asked. Christian nodded his head yes, why do I have a feeling that I am blushing also? "I hope you can come."

We sat in silence, staring at the flames dancing around the log in the fireplace, I hope Lord Erebus would hurry up, I want to take a shower and go to bad. I've been training since eleven in the afternoon, it's now eleven-thirty at night, this girl is tired, and sweaty.

We heard footsteps on the wooden floor, Christian jumped up from the couch, grabbed the sword next to him, and push me to the back of him. Really now? I can protect myself, that's why I train for. I crossed my hands across my chest and huffed.

It's hard to describe Lord Erebus, shadowy? He reminds me of a Shade, you can make out his silhouette, his eyes are midnight blue. Everything on him was solid, but kind of wispy if that makes any since at all, the only thing you can see on him is his teeth when he smiles. "No need to point the sword at me Mr. MacKeltar," Lord Erebus chuckled darkly, a shivered a little. "I did let you know that I was coming here, though you are probably just worrying about.." his eyes flicker to me, and he smiled. "Hello Rioghnach."

"Hello Lord Erebus," I walked from behind Christian, and bowed to him.

"No need to bow to me Rioghnach," Lord Erebus told me.

"Please have a seat Lord Erebus," I gestured to the chocolate leather seat, a few feet away from the fireplace.

"Thank you," Lord Erebus sat down, Christian sat down next to me and I was very aware that his arm was touching mines. "I think you already know why I am here." I nodded my head yes, definatly my Underworld on Earth. "The gods wants you to explain the situation to them and the demigods, so they can be prepare." I don't want to, but I can't really turn down a god, can I?

"Can I take Christian with me?" Please say yes. Pretty please, I won't complain that much.

His eyes flickered to Christian, then back to me, a wolfish grin appeared on his face, I think, it's really hard to tell. "Sure, we leave tonight." WHAT!

"My da isn't here," I don't want da to go all balastic that I'm not here.

"We'll leave him a note, plus he can track where you are at," Christian told me, his right hand at the nape of my neck, where my da tatted a tracking charm on me when I turned 12. I shivered, and he pulled back his hand, "Sorry about that."

"It's fine," I mumbled. "I write the note now, and we can leave."

"Sounds like a plan," Lord Erebus said.

**A/N:I hope you guys like it.**


End file.
